This invention relates generally to an apparatus for forming stacks of newspapers and signatures.
An apparatus for forming stacks of newspapers and signatures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,021. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a stacker assembly having an infeed section which feeds folded newspapers in a shingled stream to a stacker section. The stacker section includes a plurality of support platforms on which newspapers are stacked. After a stack of newspapers of a desired count has been formed, the stack of newspapers is discharged from the stacker section.
During operation of a stacker assembly similar to the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,021, the relatively thick folded end portions of the newspapers tend to result in the formation of an uneven stack. Thus, the top of the stack will be higher in the area of the folded end portions of the newspapers and lower in the area of the cut or open end portions of the newspapers. The uneven thickness of the newspapers makes the forming and handling of a tall stack rather difficult.